bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 19
Jerry Mendez Today was Thursday. Two days since I met Alexis. We pass by each other in the hallways alot and it turns out that we are in the same class, Music. She plays the saxaphone while I play the piano (I actually learned how to last year). She was real good, but there is something about her that I can't put my finger on. That move that she did on Ted was something that I didn't expect a girl like her to do. I know for sure that she didn't grow up on the rough streets of Tulsa (she looks so nice and seems alittle too shy to be from the mean streets), but she claims that she has. She seems like a girl who was rich before coming here, but I can't be so sure about that. But enough about her. The Preppie Civil War has gone more intense and now whenever the two sides see each other on campus, it turns into a bloody fight. The Prefects are aware of the situation now and are trying to prevent them from happening, but nothing seems to work. I swear, this school in going into hell like last year. I just hope no other students get killed like last year. I was in my dorm room laying out my clothes on the bed (clothes that I'm going to wear tomorrow when I take Alexis to the carnival). Greg came into the room and asked, "What you doing?" "I'm picking out my clothes to wear when I take Alexis to the carnival", I said. "C-Money, it's almost a month since you broke up with Kendra. Don't you think you're rushing abit?" he said. I thought about it for a second, then I said, "Nope. She started going out with Peanut after we broke up. I think I'm doing just fine". "You ain't like her though", he said. "I just wanna hang out with her and get to know her better. We ain't going to rush into a relationship like I did with Kendra. Besides, we might now even become a couple. You don't have to worry about me". "Okay, if you say so. But you don't know anything about this girl other than that she knows how to defend herself, that she likes ''Chronicles of Nick ''and that she's from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Just....just be careful. She could be working for the G.S. Crew". "I don't believe that. If she dones work for them, you don't have to worry. I can handle myself", I told him. "Okay, but just be careful. I know that you have been having alot of people hating you lately, including the 'bad' Preps", he said. "Since when did you become my babysitter?" I said jokely. "Screw you", he said. "I'm going to go to the Rockin' Box. You coming?" I said. "No. I gotta tell Michael that Whitney escaped from prison", he said. "Whitney escaped? And it's only been like a week or less. Boy, Mike will be pissed about that", I said. "Yeah. I gotta go. See ya", he said before he left. After Greg left, I left to go to the Rockin' Box. There's been alot more adults than kids there lately, but it was going to do. It's been a while since I last had a glass of vodka. Three Hours Later I was just sitting in the Rockin' Box thinking about what Greg said. Why would he assume that about Alexis? I know that she can be shy, but why would he assume something like that? These are dangerous times right now, but there's no need to assume shy people as bad guys. Maybe Greg was just saying just to protect me or something (not that I need protection from someone the same age as me). Maybe he seen her do strange stuff on campus before. Who knows. All I wanted to do was to drink another glass of vodka before having to return to the school because of crefew. Of course, I should have known better than to think that my plan would go smoothly. Right when I walked out of the club and started heading to the closest bus stop, I felt a cold piece of metal touch my back. "Son of a bitch. Everytime I walk out of there...." "There's a car in this ally. Get to it", the stranger said. "That's very bad, kidnapping someone near the police station", I said, but he egnored me. I got into the ally and saw a red PMP-600 in there. I got into the driver's seat while the kidnapper got into the passenger seat. I then started the car and the kidnapper said, "Drive to the abandon drive-thru theater outside Bullworth". I drove the car out of the alley and drove in the direction of the tunnel. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I wanna know who you are and what you want with me", I demanded. "I don't need to tell you anything. Besides, I can do anything I want to do to you since I know you're friend's with Michael Diaz", he said before he spit out the window. I then took a good clance at him and then realized who he was. "Whitney", I said. "That's right. You've been doing your homework", he said ironically. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "I have a friend at the theater that we're going to see", he said. "Let me guess; Gary Smith. You part of the G.S. Crew?" I said. "No and no. Someone else. You'll see", he said. For the rest of the ride, we rode in silence till we got to the drive-thru movie theater where some members of the G.S. Crew were waiting as well as this strange kid (who wasn't in their uniform) that I never seen before. The drive-thru was a theater that people drove cars into and then parked their car so they can watch the movie on a big screen. It shut down years ago and now only serves two purposes; a place for graffiti artists to paint and people to kill their victims without anyone knowing, like what these pricks were going to do to me. "Whitney, is this the kid Gary asked for?" the kid asked. "Yes it is", Whitney said. "Excellent", the kid said. "Now since I did what Gary asked for, may I use some of his boys to help take out Michael the next time I try to?" he asked. "I talk to Gary about that. For now, you can go", the kid said. Whitney then went to the car and drove away from the theater. By then, one of the G.S. members pulled out a handgun and had it aimed at me. "So, you're the hero who's trying to foil my plans? The hero that found out about the rich scums owning the heroin?" the kid asked. "Who the fuck are you? Gary's chew toy?" I asked. "Oh, you heard of me before. I tried to kick Hopkins off the the 'throne' last year. I'm your worse nightmare". "Let me hazard a guess; the mythical Jerry Mendez? The prick who got those kids killed last year?" I said. "Exactly" he said. "Offense to you scum, I already deal with a merderous prick back in Carcer City and your pal Gary. You will never be my worse nightmare, even if you make me wet myself", I said. "Whatever. I'm offering you a chance to back away from Gary and my plans. You back away and you and your friends, maybe that Michael Diaz also, will get to live. Choose not to result in death. Let us take over the school and maybe this pathetic town and we might let you in on the good stuff. We both know that you lived a hard life. Just make it easy for once by doing this". To tell the truth, I do want life easier for me. But I do know when I should do the right thing. What these were doing was way wrong. This town is pathetic in some ways, but it was my home and I had to execpt that. "I don't know what I'll get in return for letting you take over the school, but I won't aecpt it. You and Gary taking over? That's....not gonna happen". "Very well. Boys, you know what to do", Jerry said before he went to his car and then drove away from the theater. "Let's make this quick", said the G.S. member with the gun. I then quickly kicked the gun out of his hand just before he can take the shot. I quickly grabbed the gun when it hit the ground and aimed it at them. "Back the fuck off", I said to them. One of the G.S. members tried to rush me, but I shot him in the stomach. "Gary will not let you live for your actions", said the one that had the gun earlier. "Whatever. None of you bitches can kill me", I said. Just then, a car full of more G.S. members came into the drive-thru. "Shit", I said before running. I started climbing over the fence just when they started firing their handguns at me. I jumped down to the ground just when I got to the top (luckly, no bullet hit me) and ran for my life in the woods. I ran for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to be involved in a firefight at the drive-thru, espically when there's not much cover there at all. It would have been a lost cause. Still, I kept running from the theater till I knew for sure I was about a mile away. By then, I was out of the woods and on a paved road. I already knew which direction to head in. I kept walking in the right direction avoiding cars that may be carrying the G.S. Crew inside of them. I knew for sure that since I didn't have a ride, they could already have a manhunt set up for me. Every car I came by, I hit behind a tree, a bush, whatever I can hide behind of. I kept repeating this process for at least 30 minutes till I saw some headlights. There was no cover at all at that time, so I had the pistol I took earlier just in case it was the G.S. Crew. But when I reconigzed the vechile (a silver Bobcat), I then realized that it was a good thing and put the gun in my pocket. The truck pulled up beside me and the door opened. "Clayton, what are you doing out here?" James asked. "Nice seeing you too", I said. I just stood there till he said, "Well, get in. You won't return to the school if you just stand there". I got in and he drove me back to the school. When we got to the school, I got out and said, "Thanks for the ride". "Remember to visit Jessica later this week", he said. "Sure thing", I said. He then pulled away while I walked to the Boys' Dorm. It was almost 12 AM and all I wanted to do now was sleep before I told Greg and Michael about all that happened. 7 Hours Later I woke Greg up this early and called Michael to meet in our dorm room so I can tell them all that happened last night. I felt that they needed to know what was going on and I was going to tell them. "You guys arn't going to believe this", I said to them. "Dude, you woke us up this early to talk to us? We could have slept longer before school starts", Greg said. "Easy for you to say. I had to walk all the way here from my apartment", Michael said. "I know who's been giving the Preps the heroin. It's that prick from the year before that's been trying to get Hopkins. That Jerry Mendez kid. And he's working with the G.S. Crew". "Jerry Mendez? I thought that kid was kicked out of the school", Greg said. "He is. He got Whitney to kidnapp me, and yes I said Whitney, and he tried to get me to stay out of everything that's been going on lately", I said. "You said yes?" Michael asked. "No. If someone tells me to fuck off in someway, I'm not going to fuck off", I told him. "Whitney working for them?" Greg asked. "Something like that. He did ask if he could have some of Gary's boys when he attacks Mike again", I said. "Just great. One enemy is bad enough, but more", Michael said. "So, the G.S. Crew were behind the entire chaos at the school all along. What are we going to do about them?" Greg said. "What we need to do is to expose their plans to the local authorities. But we need good, solid evidence", I said. "Why don't we just steal a sample of the heroin that the 'bad' Preps have?" Michael asked. "No way. Ever since I rescued Malcolm from them, the 'bad' Preps have been keeping their operations quiet. They even hid their heroin somewhere so no one else can find it", I said. "Malcolm?" Michael asked. "He's a Preppie that's also our friend and not a complete jerk", I said respectfully. "So what now?" asked Greg. "I say we wait till sometime after Christmas break. I don't want anything to stress out over other than what to get for my friends, including you two", I said. "Sounds like a plan", Michael said. After a few minutes of talking, Greg and Michael left the room. As for me, I kept thinging about what to choose for my time with Alexis (which is today) and the three bad guys. Whitney wasn't a concern of mine, but Gary and Jerry were. And they are going to pay for their actions in the past. Both towards me and others. Category:Blog posts